boyfriend festivle XD
by Skysongluver
Summary: Finally Ichigo pops the question to Orihime...Will he like the taste of melts or her? Which one Find out :3


Orihime Inoue X Ichigo Kurosaki

Ok so it's the middle of the summer and a festivle is going to take place at the high school this year. Last year the girl picked the boys but Orihime didn't go with anyone, her prince wasn't even in the world of the living at the time. So Orihime doesn't bother with it much anymore, the dance was about a week away as Orihime was helping put up a poster over a stand.

" A little to the left!" called a voice she knew. Turning her friend Tatsuki was standing waving at her. Orihime also noticed Ichigo standing next to her talking with his weird friend that annoyed him all the time.

" Hey Tatsuki, Ichi-" the ladder stood about 15 feet as it started to calapse under her, she closed her eyes tight hoping it would all be ok. Her body fell quickly through the air.

" Inoue!" cried a voice she loved, her body was caught by someone. Her deep gray eyes open to see her environment, but her eye caught the orange flaming hair of her prince.

" Ichigo! ...th- thanks." Orihime said as Ichigo helped stand her right side up. Their eyes met as they held the gaze.

" Um...Orihime do you think we could talk?" his head turned the other way as a slight blush came to his cheeks. Orihime's did the same, but she put on a soft smile.

" Yea let's go." she grabbed his hand pulling him away from the fair grounds and to a small open area of trees. The Sakura tree stood in the middle of them, pink leaves fluttered around making the sky pink.

" so what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked looking up at the sky. Ichigo's heart was pounding out of his chest. His face became hot with in seconds.

" Well ...Um..I- I was wonder if you would be my..." he paused to see her spinning around in the pealts of the Sakura tree she loved so much, finally she came to a stop looking into his eyes with a soft smile on her face.

" Ichigo you were saying?"

" Oh...Um well will you be my..." he mumbled something after that and Orihime was unable to hear him. Soon enough Orihime walked over to him looking at him with her sweet smile that he had fallen in love with. " Come on Ichigo speak up or I won't be able to answer."

Ichigo took a big sigh as his lips curled into a small smile set to his face. Their eyes met as her lit up everything around her.

" Ok well don't laugh ok?" he was nervus, terrified. She giggled and waited for his question.

" Orihime will you go....will you go out with me?" he was quiet but she heard it, her heart was pounding so fast she thought Ichigo could hear it from where he stood.

" Ichigo I thought you would never ask!" she cried running into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her. Picking her up he spun around, her squirt flared out as he spun. He stopped looking at her. Pink flower peatles were in her light brown hair. Her eyes looked almost blue from the angle of the sun. She was finally his and no one else could have her.

" Oh! Ichigo I need to finish putting up the flyers and stuff come on!" Orihime told him, she grabbed his hand and walked infront pulling him.

" Ok Now can I have my arm back?" he asked in a childish voice. She stopped looking back at him with a smile on her face.

" Maybe I haven't decided yet." he laughed and walked with her hand in hand. Their figure's inter twined with one another as they laughed about something that Orihime made before. That's when Rukia stood watching them with a smile on her face. Ichigo's eyes were always to his goddess right next to him, as hers was on him. They finally reached her stand and some flyers were on her little table for Tammy's stand.

" Ill be right back Ichi!" she called running threw the croud of people.

ABOUT 15 MINUTES LATER THE SUN IS ALMOST DOWN!

Finally Orihime reached her stand to find Ichigo waiting for her talking with some of his friends. She had about 10 flyers left when suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around it was Mike, he was panting heavy like.

" Mike what's wrong?" Her voice was scared like when Ichigo looked up to find them talking.

" My stand..." Orihime was confused when Mike finally looked up.

" My stand was tore down...I need some help putting it back up." his voice was worried with different emotions. Sighing Orihime started walking with my to his stand. Finally after 10 minutes they put it back up, the cloth was replaced with something different it make sure it wouldn't fall again.

" Hey Ill talk to you guys later Im going to Find Orihime." Ichigo was happy to say that for once in his life. He began walking a small street to see small little stores all around.

" Ow! Mike be careful please, Mike Could we stop really quick?" Orihime put the board down and leaned over to find her noise was bleeding. Just then Ichigo turned the corner.

" Oh Orihime I'm so sorry!" Mike said grabbing a few napkins. Ichigo's eyes were on Orihime in a heart beat. He started running down the street.

" Thanks Mike and it's ok this stuff happens all the time." she put the napkin up to her noise to be greeted by her prince's hands grabbing her face ever so lightly.

" Orihime are you ok?" he asked in a caring worried tone. All she did was smile and nod.

" Mike we'll put it up tomorrow morning ok?" Orihime said looking at him, he nodded and dragged the board to a different spot and Orihime's bloody noise stopped as soon as it came. Ichigo hugged Orihime into his chest smile and whispering in her ear.

" You know I love you right?" his voice was smooth, Orihime smiled and looked up at him.

" I know but I love you more." It's true Orihime has been in love with him for almost 5 years now.

" Oh you do? Well then..." he said grabbing her hand. They walking down the street onto the sidewalk, suddenly Orihime jumped from the sound of thunder that came to the sky.

" Orihime it's ok no need to be afraid." but Ichigo could feel her shaking even thow she was nodding rapidly. After the thunder the rain slowly came. Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand and started running, her house was only a block away while it would take him another hour to get home. The side walk became flooded over, Orihime and Ichigo were soak from head to toe at this point. Now turning the corner they were at her front door.

" Come on Orihime open it." Ichigo said laughing with her.

" Im trying! Ah!" she scream playfully and the door opened. Running in Ichigo and Orihime couldn't stop laughing. Finally another shot of thunder hit and Orihime turned on the light. " Ill get some try cloths ok?" she said waving for him to come in. Slipping off his shoes he followed her to her bedroom. She opened a drawer and pull out a blue long sleeve shirt and a tan pair of sweat pants, throwing them she smile and pointed to the door across the hall.

He walked out into the bathroom. Picking out a pink pair of comprise and a white shirt she slipped off the wet cloth and was putting on her pants when the door opened.

"Hold on." Orihime said quickly said slipping on her shirt. She was out of the room as Ichigo leaned against the wall next to her door. She grabbed his cloths and walked into a small room. He then heard a dryer go on.

" Hm, lets see now." She said as she walked into her kitchen, she was greeted with arms going around her stomach.

" What yea doing?" he breathed down her neck making her shiver and smile. She opened a small box and took out a small bag of chocolate melts.

" Come on Ichigo, You can pick the movie." she said twisting in his grip to see his face. His eye brow rose and a crooked smile came to his face. " hmm." was the last thing he said as he pulled her in the living room, Sitting on a the soft pink couch he turned on a movie that was one of her favorites.

She opened the bag and eat one chocolate melt, she watch from the corner of her eye to see his reaction. His face didn't seem to move one inch. Sighing she sat watching the movie, Suddenly the bag began to move as she look Ichigo's face was still un moved. Instead he was trying to grabbed the bag with his arm.

Smiling she took one out of the bag and Ichigo grabbed her arm, it was a easy grip. Opening his mouth he put the melt in and kissed her check with a smile on his face.

" Is it good?" she asked looking at him.

" Yea you taste good." his smile was breath taking. Her heart skipped a beat. Her heart was warmer then ever before, As the movie went on Orihime couldn't fight her eyes back. She was in the arms of her prince, her boyfriend, her life source.


End file.
